An Imperative Argument
by yullenlover
Summary: An age old argument. Ichigo's kind-heartedness and Grimmjow's persistence. But both have different sides to them and when revealed, does the other accept? GrimmIchi.


**Disclaimer**: Do not own Bleach or its lovely characters. I only love to twist them to my satisfaction.

**Warning**: GrimmIchi (if you hadn't already figured that out). Language? and Gimm's thoughts.

An Imperative Argument

Or An Excuse

They were, once again, in a middle of a heated discussion. Most people would call it a fight, but since they hadn't started throwing punches, their co-workers deemed it safe to hurriedly cross that part of the hallway and return to their duties.

Their… _discussion_ had escalated from an observation and a carelessly spoken opinion from one bored man. Of course, the other had to retaliate, and not just for the sake of being at odds with the former but actually being passionate about that subject.

"What's important is the inner beauty of a person, not the artificial shit that people see outside."

A scathing scoff, "Inner beauty? Ha! As if people would even consider that when looking at you… they'd just see a hot, sexy _beautiful_ piece of ass. And it ain't artificial."

Grabbing the collar of his white coat and practically breathing into his face, the former murmured lowly, "Me? Give me a chance and I'll show you just how ugly I can be."

The sight however, just served to take the bluenette to nirvana, it was plain orgasmic. Brown hues blazing with un-ushered promises, those pink petal soft lips just a whisper away and that god forsaken, criminally sweet breathe fanning his face.

Though the lust filled cerulean eyes of the bluenette made to just further exasperate the orangette. He plain refused to think of this arrogant, pompous and _unfairly_ attractive man as, well… attractive.

Huffing, he pushed the blue-haired man away and turned around to attend his next appointment. He was just promptly turned back, or rather, forcefully whirled back by a growling Grimmjow.

"You don't _have_ any ugly sides, Ichigo!" the bluenette told his berry, exasperated. "Even you know how long I've watched, pursued and practically stalked you. I've seen how you care for your clients to treat them, even if they haven't the money, paying from you own pocket for their medicines. How you fight for those kids who can't protect themselves, how you mourn the family you lost. And not to mention, how you always, always, _always_ put people above you. If you're not a saint Ichigo, then humanity just lost its hope."

Surprised, no stunned or whatever the word of the century described speechless, Ichigo felt that and more. After a pause, in which the berry flushed softly, happily, Grimmjow was the one to share Ichigo's earlier predicament. The orangette's eyes were suddenly brimmed with unshed tears and in all the two years he had known Ichigo, he had never once dealt with an emotionally charged berry. No matter how tough the times were, the orangette always persevered. The fact that his words were the one to cause Ichigo pain, made him unbearably guilty. However, before he could apologize for his well-intentioned words, or turn away from the struggling orangette, said person spoke.

"Then why, when I see you together with – with _that_ girl, do I wish to have my hands bathed in blood? Why, when you smile at those kids, do I feel like locking you away? Why do I want to be the one who – who drowns you? Consumes you? Marks you? And do it all over."

Not missing a beat, Grimmjow wraps his love obsession in warm embrace and says, "Because, my sweet Ichi, you _finally_ return my feelings", Ichigo felt a headache come on when the bluenette continued, "You love me."

Scoffing both internally and externally, Ichigo just smirks. The tears that remained unshed evaporated as if they had never been there in the first place. "Nah, I'm pretty sure you were an evil demon in my past life and I, I the one who hunted you down. Pretty sure the feelings of irritation that you usually make me feel combine with those killer instincts of the past. _Those_ are the _only_ things you make me feel."

He turned and left, leaving a jaw-dropped, arms in the air, speechless Grimmjow. Suddenly, the bluenette laughed, hysterically. _'You__'__re finally in my grasp Ichigo. You know how you feel and I won__'__t allow you to deny it!__'_

"Nel will be so happy her plan worked, as if I'd ever consider anyone but him, much less my own sister."

And as the laughter continued, their co-workers, once again solidified their vows to never, _ever_ cross paths with Dr. Jeagerjaques or Dr. Kurosaki for that matter. Though one set of eyes, ones that went unnoticed by both males and their colleagues, watched the entire argument with a golden glint, shinning with glee.

He couldn't just leave Ichigo to Grimmjow, especially when the latter had the upper hand… Grimmjow would win too easily. Time to make a blue kitty jealous. The stranger then turned away and took another route to _his_ Ichigo's office, thinking _'__Here comes _help_, King__'_ after all, what's life without a little challenge, a little argument?

Or was that his excuse too?

END

-x-x-

A/N: Anyone guess the motivation behind the third party's actions? I would love to read your thoughts. Who know's, maybe the review with the most ridiculous imagination might find a sequel/ prequel based on their idea. *winks*


End file.
